


Socket

by berryjammy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Deadpan Ulquiorra, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skullfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryjammy/pseuds/berryjammy
Summary: Grimmjow harasses Ulquiorra with a vengeance.





	Socket

**Author's Note:**

> This was written circa May 2007 for a Bleach kink meme on LiveJournal. Prompt was "Grimmjow/Ulquiorra -- skullfucking through empty eyesocket." This happened to sort of tie into the eyeball licking prompt, which I wrote first. Spoilers for some stuff that happens to Grimmjow during the Hueco Mundo arc. I love their hate/hate relationship.

This was not the first time Grimmjow had forcibly violated Ulquiorra in some strange way. The Sixth Espada had taken to pushing Ulquiorra against walls or down to the floor and taking out Ulquiorra's eyeball. Sometimes he'd just toss it around, smash it, or give it to Wonderweiss to play with. Other times, however, he'd suck on it, lick it, and put it in his mouth. More recently he'd become fond of thrusting his fingers in the empty eyesocket, wriggling them around and saying dirty things all the while. It wasn't that it was painful; just that it was mildly uncomfortable and so _undignified_ to have a lower-ranking Espada violate his face while saying things like, "I'm fingering you like the bitch you are." It was even worse in that it sometimes even turned Ulquiorra on.

Yet Ulquiorra did nothing. He had spat in Grimmjow's face the first few times, but then apathy took over and Ulquiorra just decided it wasn't worth the waste of his efforts to fight back. And when Grimmjow lost his arm, he also lost the ability to push Ulquiorra around as easily. He would have to literally tackle the black-haired Arrancar to knock him down and tear out his eye. It was a two-handed job, really. So whenever he tried, Ulquiorra would simply slap him away. But when that woman restored his arm...Grimmjow returned with a new enthusiasm.

While simply walking in a stairwell in Las Noches later that day, Ulquiorra was greeted with a mighty backhand across the face, strong enough to knock him down. Then Grimmjow was on top of Ulquiorra, throttling him against the stairs.

"Oh how I missed this, sweetness," he growled. "I saw that face you made when I got my arm back. I should take out both your eyes today." He reached down and plucked Ulquiorra's left eye from its socket. Grimmjow put it in his mouth and spat it down the stairs. Grabbing the protruding part at the top Ulquiorra's hollow mask, Grimmjow leaned down and stuck his tongue in the empty eyesocket. "You think you're so much better than everyone else."

"I'll show you who's trash," he muttered, fumbling with the ties of his hakama. His erection bobbed out in front of Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra looked up at him, eyes slightly narrow and lips pursed. He appeared to be merely inconvenienced; it wasn't the first time Grimmjow had been so crude as to have jerked off on his face. "Ah ah," Grimmjow said, one hand wrapping around the protrusion of Ulquiorra's hollow mask and the other fisting in his black hair. "Something different tonight."

"What are--" Ulquiorra started, but was cut off as Grimmjow roughly shook his head with both hands to maneuver it into a favorable position. Then he was moving his own body for the best angle of entry. He thrust forward and his cock slid smoothly into the space where Ulquiorra's eye was supposed to have been. After giving a few experimental thrusts, he found a good rhythm and started pounding Ulquiorra's eye socket. Grimmjow had put his dick in a lot of things in his time, but there was definitely something special about fucking Ulquiorra's head.

"I hope I'm hitting the back of your skull," Grimmjow crowed, seeming to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

"You're not that big," Ulquiorra said, eyebrows lowering.

Grimmjow could barely see Ulquiorra's face underneath him, but still glared down at his single eye. "I fucking hate you," he growled, thrusting harder.

"The feeling is mutual," Ulquiorra replied, glaring back up at him.

"I'm gonna--Oh fuck," Grimmjow groaned, whatever threat he had coming diminished as he bucked quickly a few times before his hips stilled. Ulquiorra could feel warm liquid filling his eyesocket. Grimmjow pulled out of Ulquiorra's eye and pushed his head down as he released his grip on him. He immediately stood up and fixed his hakama.

Ulquiorra sat up, come starting to seep out from his eyesocket and trickle down his face. He glanced around for his missing eyeball, but it wasn't in the immediate vicinity. He turned his lone eye to look up at the other Arrancar. Grimmjow pointed at him.

"Better clean that out," Grimmjow cackled before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how much I enjoyed writing Ulquiorra as being vaguely inconvenienced and deadpan annoyed at being assaulted by Grimmjow.


End file.
